starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
T-16 Skyhopper
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = T-16 Skyhopper | klasse = Airspeeder | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Incom Corporation | prijs = 14.500 Credits | lengte = 5,20 meter (lengte) 10,40 meter (hoogte) | snelheid = 1200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = 1 | vrachtcapaciteit = | affiliatie = Luke Skywalker Biggs Darklighter | era = }} De T-16 Skyhopper was één van de meest succesvolle Repulsorlift toestellen ooit op de markt gebracht. De ongeëvenaarde snelheid en wendbaarheid van dit type Skyhopper zorgden voor een succesformule. Bouw & Uiterlijk De T-16 Skyhopper van Incom Corporation had de vorm van een omgekeerde ‘Y’ en zou later zelfs aan de basis staan van het ontwerp van de Imperial Lambda-class Shuttle. Door deze vorm was het voertuig goed bestand tegen de atmosferische turbulentie op grote hoogte (tot zelfs 300km). Om de hoge snelheden en hoogtes te halen was de T-16 uitgerust met één E-16/x Ion Engine, naast de bekende DCJ-45 Repulsorlifts. De cockpit bood plaats aan één piloot en een eventuele passagier. Bij het landen kon de T-16 de zijwaartse vleugels naar boven plaatsen. Een nadeel aan het toestel was wel het doorbroken cockpitscherm, aangezien de vleugel van boven tot onder aan één stuk doorliep. Dit werd echter goedgemaakt door een uitstekend ‘heads-up display’. thumb|left|250px|T-16 boven Mos Eisley De naam Skyhopper ontstond uit het gegeven dat het toestel van de ene plaats naar de andere hotste en dat het erg snel een hoge snelheid kon halen om dan weer even snel naar beneden te duiken en op zijn doel af te stevenen. Skyhoppers stonden bekend omwille van hun hoog ‘custom’ gehalte. Een nieuwe T-16 werd geleverd zonder wapens maar veel Skyhoppers waren uiteindelijk uitgerust met één of ander type blaster cannon. De kleuren en de markeringen van een T-16 konden uiteraard verschillen van model tot model. Functies Doordat de T-16 op grote hoogtes kon acteren, was het een uiterst populair model. T-16 Skyhoppers werden gebruikt door burgers op talloze planeten maar eveneens door lokale ordehandhavers en milities als patrouilletoestel. Ook smokkelaars en piraten gebruikten ze omdat ze meestal veel sneller waren dan hun doelwit. Deze modellen waren dan uiteraard bewapend met de gepaste wapens. Skyhopper wedstrijden werden regelmatig georganiseerd en dit voornamelijk op planeten waar Podracen werd verboden. thumb|250px|T-16 Skyhoppers Skyhoppers waren eveneens erg populair bij de jeugd als ontspanningsvoertuig en dit vooral in de Outer Rim. De toestellen waren ideaal om races mee te organiseren door hun grote beweeglijkheid. Voor vele toekomstige Rebellen piloten was de T-16 een ideaal toestel aangezien de controles en de cockpit als twee druppels water leek op die van de Incom Corporation T-65 X-Wing Starfighter. Piloten als Luke Skywalker, Biggs Darklighter en Jek Porkins leerden in een T-16 de knepen van het pilotenvak. Luke’s T-16 Skyhopper Luke had een T-16 Skyhopper die hij van Owen Lars en Beru had gekregen. Voor Luke en zijn vrienden was de Skyhopper het symbool van onafhankelijkheid. Luke en Biggs Darklighter waren regelmatig bezig met hun Skyhoppers aan te passen of reparaties uit te voeren. Tijdens één van hun vele wedstrijden in Beggar's Canyon vloog Luke door de Stone Needle. Hierdoor raakte de stabilizer beschadigd en verbood Owen hem de rest van het seizoen nog met zijn T-16 te racen. Luke’s Skyhopper was versierd met het embleem van de Flaming Ragerunners (een rode Bonegnawer) en was uitgerust met de standaard Pneumatic Cannons - om Womp Rats te verdoven - en een groter Laser Cannon. Luke’s beschadigde T-16 stond geparkeerd op de open ruimte die leidde naar de garage in de Lars Moisture Farm toen C-3PO en R2-D2 werden aangekocht in 0 BBY. In de plaats daarvan speelde Luke dan maar met het schaalmodel van zijn geliefde T-16. Zijn kunde en nauwkeurigheid van het toestel overtuigde hem later ervan dat de Death Star I Exhaust Port niet te groot was en kwam uiteraard goed van pas om een X-Wing Starfighter te kunnen besturen zonder aanpasperiode. Specificaties Motoren *E-16/x Ion Engine *DCJ-45 Repulsorlifts Achter de Schermen * Er waren eerst plannen om een full-scale T-16 in ‘ANH’ te laten verschijnen maar om budgettaire redenen werd daar van afgezien. De T-16 is nog wel duidelijk te zien aan de garage op de Moisture Farm en verder maakt Luke twee verwijzingen naar de races met de Skyhoppers in de film. * In Episode II staat er een type Skyhopper op dezelfde plaats opgesteld als de T-16 in Episode IV. Dit model is echter geen T-16. * Het model waarmee Luke speelt is het model van Colin Cantwell door ILM gebruikt. * In de Special Edition van Episode VI werd een T-16 toegevoegd bij het feest op Tatooine. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi – Special Edition Bron *T-16 in de Databank *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles & Vessels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy *Galaxy Guide 7: Mos Eisley *Secrets of Tatooine *Star Wars Empire: Darklighter – Comic *Marvel 17: Crucible – Comic category:Airspeeders category:Incom Corporation